


tear me down with a slight of the tongue

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Bokuto rims Akaashi for the first time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	tear me down with a slight of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wild Heart" by Mumford & Sons.

“Good practice, everyone!” Coach Yamiji calls out. “Let’s clean up and head home.”

Akaashi bends down to pick up a few balls by his feet. When he stands, Bokuto’s beside him, grinning expectantly.

“You played well today, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says it every practice, but Bokuto was in particularly good form tonight.

Bokuto’s smile lights up his face. “I know, right!” He bumps Akaashi’s hip. “Your tosses were really good, too.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi glances around before leaning closer. He has something better than a thank you for Bokuto. “I checked my phone when I went to the bathroom. My parents are going to be home late tonight, so if you want to come over…”

Bokuto nods like a bobblehead. “I want to come over.”

“Good. Maybe we can—”

“Oi!” Konoha’s across the gym, glaring at them. “Are you two going to stand around flirting all night or actually help?”

Bokuto takes one of the balls Akaashi’s holding and throws it at Konoha's head. It narrowly misses.

“Sorry,” Akaashi says automatically. “We’ll help.”

They finish cleaning up, shower, and catch the train with the rest of the team. Bokuto is quiet on the ride home, even when everyone but them has gotten off. Akaashi’s mind spins as they leave the station, wondering what could be wrong. He eventually gives up and asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto’s holding Akaashi’s hand, but staring straight ahead. “Just thinking.”

“Okay.” Akaashi doesn’t push it; Bokuto will tell him when he’s ready.

“Akaashi?” he says, a minute later.

“Yes?”

“If I said I wanted to try something new, like, in bed, would you want to?”

Akaashi shrugs. “Depends what it is, I guess.”

“What if it was something really weird?”

“Knowing you, I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.”

 _“Akaaaashi,”_ Bokuto whines.

“Why don’t you tell me what it is and I’ll tell you if I want to do it?” He holds back from saying that he’d do almost anything Bokuto asked of him. It’s true, but Bokuto’s head might explode if he hears it.

“Hmm.” Bokuto stares up at the sky, turning pink and purple above them. “I don’t think I can say it. It’s too embarrassing. And Kuroo says if you can’t talk about a sex thing, you shouldn’t do it.”

“That’s surprisingly sound advice, coming from Kuroo-san. If you ever do want to tell me, I promise I won’t make fun of you.”

“Thanks. There’s lots of other stuff we can do tonight, right?”

“Right,” Akaashi says. “Like homework. That’s why I invited you over, so we could study.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto wails. “No you didn’t!”

No, he didn’t. It’s not often they get the house to themselves, and Akaashi has no intention of wasting it. They eat the first things they find in the fridge (leftover fried chicken and two bananas each) and race upstairs to Akaashi’s bed.

They strip each other quickly — one of the luxuries of being home alone is getting naked together, instead of giving each other fully-clothed handjobs and listening for footsteps on the stairs — and fall back kissing in nothing but their underwear. Bokuto’s lips are gentle, plush and wet where Akaashi licks at the bottom one, biting down until Bokuto moans. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this, the adrenaline rush and the giddy feeling in his head when they kiss.

Bokuto slides down the bed, kissing Akaashi’s chest as he goes, watching his face the entire time. He pulls off Akaashi’s boxers, chases them down his legs with his tongue, flips him over and sinks his teeth into his ass. He does it over and over, until they’re both giggling and Akaashi is squirming from how much it tickles.

“You’re so hot,” Bokuto says, out of breath from laughing. “Can I go down on you?”

“Hell yes.” He’s never asked permission before, but Akaashi’s happy to give it. He tries to roll over, but Bokuto’s hands keep him pinned to the bed.

“No, I mean… can I eat you out?”

Akaashi whips his head around. Bokuto’s red-faced, staring at the mattress. “Seriously?”

He’s grimacing when he looks up. “You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not!” Akaashi grabs his hand before he can run off and brew up a bad mood. “I’m not making fun of you. I’m just surprised.” 

Bokuto’s suggestion isn’t weird, but it’s not what Akaashi expected. It’s intimate in a way they haven’t been yet, way more intimate than a blowjob. But he finds himself wanting to try it. He’s thankful he took a thorough shower after practice.

“Let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi’s suddenly nervous, though he’s not the one doing anything. “How should I sit?”

“Like this.” Bokuto pulls him up by the hips so he’s on his knees and elbows, ass in the air. They’ve both been in this position before, getting fingered, but this feels different. Akaashi shivers when Bokuto’s breath ghosts over the small of his back. “Um, I’m… I’m gonna start.”

He’s opening his mouth to say _okay_ when Bokuto licks a stripe from his perineum up to his hole. The sound that comes out is higher than Akaashi knew he was capable of making. 

“Is it bad?” Bokuto asks.

“No. Please keep going.” It feels weird, but not at all bad.

Bokuto licks him slowly, flattening his tongue against the crack of his ass. Akaashi can’t believe how _wet_ it feels. He moans into the pillow when Bokuto swirls his tongue around his hole, the same way he moved it in Akaashi’s mouth earlier. 

Bokuto moans, too, and Akaashi wonders if he’s touching himself or just really enjoying this. He gets his answer when Bokuto mutters, “Fuck, you taste so good,” barely loud enough for him to hear. He wraps his arms around Akaashi’s thighs and pulls him closer, spreading his cheeks for better access.

He eats him out in earnest, careful swipes of his tongue replaced by sloppy licks over his hole, his perineum, his balls. Saliva drips down Akaashi’s thighs; he wonders what Bokuto’s face must look like, his dick twitching at the thought. He’s hard and leaking, not just because it feels good — it feels incredible — but because it was _Bokuto_ who wanted this, asked him for it, and is devouring him like he needs it to survive. Akaashi feels exposed and indecent, but also oddly protected, content knowing that Bokuto will take care of him.

He slows down to suck at Akaashi’s hole, his tongue teasing it in tiny flicks. Akaashi can’t help himself; he fucks back against his mouth, desperate for more. Bokuto understands. He digs his thumbs into the meat of Akaashi’s ass, spreading him open, and pushes his tongue inside of him.

Akaashi all but screams, fingertips digging into the sheets as Bokuto fucks him with his tongue. He can’t think, can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Bokuto inside him, the shock that runs through his hole every time Bokuto slides in and out. He’s not going to last.

“I need to come,” he pants. “Bokuto-san, please—”

Bokuto takes one hand off his ass and wraps it around his cock, matching his strokes to the rhythm of his tongue. It’s only seconds before Akaashi comes, calling Bokuto’s name over and over as he spills onto the sheets below him. Bokuto works him through it with gentle licks until he’s twitching with oversensitivity.

Akaashi collapses on the bed, ignoring the mess below him. “Shit,” he says to the pillow. “Holy shit.”

“Did you like it?” He rolls over to find Bokuto wiping a substantial amount of spit from his face.

“It was amazing. Did you like it?”

“Yeah. A lot, actually.” Bokuto looks embarrassed. Akaashi can’t have that.

“You’re incredible. Come here, let me—” He stops. He was about to offer to get Bokuto off, but the wet spot at the front of his boxers suggests it’s unnecessary.

“I kinda already came,” Bokuto says, flushing. “When you were fucking my face, it was just too much.”

Akaashi shakes his head. How did he ever get so lucky? “I want to kiss you so badly right now, but—

“But I should probably wash my face,” Bokuto finishes for him.

“And maybe brush your teeth, too.”

He does both and they get in the shower together to clean Akaashi up. They still have a couple hours until Akaashi’s parents are home, so they stay in there, lazily touching until Bokuto’s hard again. Akaashi gets on his knees and blows him under the water, and it doesn’t take long before he comes across Akaashi’s face. Akaashi rinses off and kisses him messily, pouring into it all his affection for this wonderful boy.

“I’m really glad I told you,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi grins. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [kyrstin](https://kyrstin.tumblr.com)


End file.
